


Safety

by Hello_Starlight



Series: The Mando is my Daddo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Dadalorian, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mando is a Dad, Maybe more chapters???, No Asset yet, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: "I need you to help me get away from my mother and her boyfriend.""Kid-""Please!" Your hands were shaking as tears came to your eyes, "I don't want to be afraid of returning home anymore."Mando glanced at your wounded arms and everything connected."Do they...hurt you?"You hesitated to speak before resorting to nodding.The Mandalorian felt his chest swell with rage.
Relationships: Mandalorian & Child! Reader, Mandalorian & Reader, The Mandalorian x reader
Series: The Mando is my Daddo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548409
Comments: 17
Kudos: 422





	Safety

Your eyes scanned the area looking for someone. 

A Mandalorian, at least one was bound to be in this god awful city, but the busy streets made things to difficult. The markets always were busy, which was good at times when you wanted to use the chaos to steal something to eat. Sometime shop-owners would give you the unsellable items or scraps when they saw just how pitifully scrawny you were; that or to get you out of seeing-eyes of customers. So far no one had yet to catch your eye, not even a single Mandalorian. 

Just as you were about to give up you noticed a Mandalorian coming to pass by you. 

Your eyes widened and you ran towards him. 

"Mr. Mando! Mr. Mando!" You called. 

He couldn't hear you very well under the noisy bustling crowd. You finally caught up to him and grabbed onto his cape just as you tripped. An embarrassing yelp escaped as you fell onto your face into the dirt. The Mandalorian turned to wonder what had grabbed onto his cape until he saw you were on the ground. 

"Are you alright?" He grabbed you under your arms and helped you to stand. 

"Yeah." You noticed a pain on your elbows and looked down to see you had scraped your elbows up a little. 

Nothing you hadn't faced before. 

The man frowned noticing your scrapes and cuts and bruises littering your body. Your hoodie and shorts looked ratty and your shoes were covered in dirt and mud. Your scrawny legs were covered in bruises and scars, your knees badly scraped and bleeding. 

Probably from when you fell down. The knuckles of your clenched hands were cut up and bruised, the rolled up sleeves revealed more. 

However when he arrived to your face you were stern with a fading black eye. 

What happened to you? 

"I need you to do something for me." Your voice was so stern for being so young. 

Before you could explain shrieks of fright ran out as blasters were fired. Over you, he could see a fight had broken out not even meters behind you. Out of the chaos, one of the blasts misfired and hit you in your abdomen.

You let out a pained cry and instinctively pressed your hand to the wound. The Mando quickly scooped you up and ran to keep you away from the intense battle. 

He didn't stop until he could just faintly hear the battle from afar. When he checked on you, you were barely conscious, your grip on your wound slipping. 

"Aww, nuts." He muttered...

When you woke up you definitely weren't expecting to be in a bed. You last remembered being in the midst of a battle and then next thing you knew you were...here. 

Where is here anyway? 

Your room back at your mothers was practically a broom closet with a sleeping bag, so to be laying in a bed felt like a dream. Although there was no real indication that someone lived here; no pictures or any possessions. You thought your hoodie laying on a chair was a possession of the owner for a second until you realized you weren't wearing yours. 

Looking down, your tank top had been bunched up around your waist to show bandaging tied around your waist. When you shifted your wound practically screamed at you to remain still. You ignored it though and continued on through the pain to stand. The second you did all blood flow escaped your brain and you fell to the floor with a loud THUD! 

A hiss of a door alerted you someone had walked in. The Fight or Flight portion of your brain fired off, you tried to crawl away but you only managed to get a few feet before you had to stop from the pain. 

"Careful kid." He warned, scooping you up to place you on the bed once again. 

You struggled against him to sit up but a firm hand on your shoulder stopped you. 

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He insisted. 

You kept a firm, untrusting glare up at him. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. 

"Where are we?" 

"You're still on your planet, you're just on my ship." 

"Good. I need you to do something for me." 

The intense eye contact you shared with him made Mando feel sick. It was odd for you to be so young and yet elicit such fear from him. You beckoned for your hoodie and he briefly left your side to grab it. As he did you managed to push yourself up to sit against the wall the bed was pressed into. When he turned back he huffed seeing you had disobeyed him by sitting up. 

He handed you your hoodie and you reached into the pocket where sure enough your money had remained. You held it out to him but the man stared at you with confusion. 

"I want you to help me get away from my mother and her boyfriend." The way how you spoke it with such force had scared him. 

"Kid-" 

"Please!" Your hands were shaking as tears came to your eyes, "I don't want to be afraid of returning home anymore." 

Mando glanced at your wounded arms and everything connected. 

"Do they...hurt you?" 

You hesitated to speak before resorting to nodding. 

The Mandalorian felt his chest swell with rage. That explained everything; your ratty clothing, the various injuries and bruising scattered around your body, most he could make out to be hand-shaped. 

"Keep the money. Do you have any family members you can be with?" 

You shook your head, "They all beat me." 

Despite revealing such harsh truths, you weren't crying. Your eyes had welled with tears but you were blinking them away. The man wanted to pull you close to him and assure you he would never harm you, ever. Instead, he kept his hands by his side and sighed, "You're welcome to spend the night here. It's too dangerous for you to return after dark." 

"They're going to beat me either way as soon as I return home. Not like they care about my safety anyways." You spoke so softly, your voice filled with sadness. 

"Get some sleep." He nodded before standing leaving you be. 

You settled back under the blankets again and for once, despite being with a total stranger, you felt safer than you ever did in years. No one could have done worse than what they did to you... 

It was late at night, practically pitch black outside but Mando was awake working on repairs for his suit. Being a Mandalorian he hardly ever slept, and when he did it was uncomfortable for him to take his helmet off. Not to mention you were sleeping in his bed, the only bed on the ship. Usually, when he had nothing better to do he would just toy with his armor, clean his blasters, search for any more bounties, or research any current bounties 

At the moment he had none which meant he needed more--except at the moment you were his top priority. Though he realized he stupidly never asked for your name. He only called you "kid" which you seemed to respond to just fine. He didn't realize just how quiet it was out of his head listening to the oxygen filters. 

But then he heard something. A soft whimper. At first, he thought it was just his imagination until he heard a scream coming from his room. The Mando spared no time and grabbed his blaster before running to the room. 

"Kid!" He cried. 

Only when he arrived he found you weren't in any physical danger. You were twisting and curling onto the sheets, blood was beginning to collect into the bandages. 

Just a nightmare. 

He tucked his blaster away before cautiously stepping towards you as you continued to struggle in your dream. The Mando knelt down before hesitantly reached his hand towards you and allowed his instincts to take over. He gently pet your head whispering softly, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay kiddo, your safe now. You're safe." 

That seemed to calm you down and you once again settled into a soft slumber. He didn't stop stroking your hair until he was sure you were finally settled again.

His hands curled in anger remembering your request; your mother and her boyfriend--your whole family being abusive towards you.

There was no way in the entire galaxy he would ever bring you back to the hands of those people.

"I gotcha kiddo...I gotcha..."...

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe making another chapter if this gets good enough views. I love the Mando series so far and already are working on a couple more including a smut one ;)! Enjoy! ❤️


End file.
